


What you mean to me

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: First Kiss, Illogical Husbands - Freeform, IllogicalWeek2019, Love Confessions, M/M, They're in love I don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: #IllogicalWeek2019 day 3 : Emergency#Illogical Husbands





	What you mean to me

"Alec!! Alec!!!!" Bill's full of agony voice was the last thing that Hardy remembered as he was slowly trying to open his eyes, feeling his head still dizzy. He had collapsed again. 

The truth is... he hadn't been taking care of himself properly the last days, no matter how hard Bill and Miller were trying to help. His mind was only in the case he had been working on and didn't have any time to think of himself.

Opening his eyes now, he saw Bill's worried face and a doctor standing up in front of him. His hand felt warm and he realised that Bill was holding it so tightly as if he never wanted to let go.

He couldn't talk yet, he felt really confused but seeing his familiar face made him relax. He and Bill had met more than a year ago and had become really close friends. They spent all their free time together having dinner, talking... If he let himself be honest... he had started to have feelings for him really early into their friendship. And after all this time the feelings only became deeper and deeper. But he was sure Bill didn't feel the same, so he never made a move. He knew he was too awkward to ever try to flirt plus he would never risk their friendship. It was way too important for him. So having him there now, holding his hand, was the one thing that could make him better.

He tried to talk. "What happened?"

"I had come over by your office to make plans for tonight and you suddently collapsed. You scared me a lot Alec. I thought I'd lose you." Bill looked like he was ready to cry. He felt his hand holding him even tighter with his thumb stroking on his skin.

The doctor checked up on him and after assuring them that he'd be okay, he left them alone.

Bill sat next to him again.

"I'm sorry..." Alec whispered. He felt like shit that he was the reason that Bill was so sad.

"I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to take care of yourself."

Hardy didn't reply.

"How can you be so selfish? Alright, you don't care about yourself. Don't you care about the people in your life? The people you'll leave behind if something happens to you? God I can't even think about it."

"I..." he stopped. He knew he had no excuse.

"You won't get out of this quickly, you know. Ellie is waiting to yell at you too. You have no idea how scared she was."

"I know I know. You're right. But what happened, happened. We can't change it. I'm fine now."

Bill let out a big sigh. He looked at him with his beautiful eyes full of worry and held his hand again. "Are you in pain now?"

"Just a bit. I'll be fine."

"Oh Alec." he said shaking his head and Hardy saw pity in his eyes. He saw it everytime someone learnt he was sick... Doctors, co-workers... He hated it but he hated even more to see it in the eyes of the man he loved.

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me."

"I don't feel sorry for you I'm in love with you, you idiot."

Alec's mouth was hanging open. "Wha.. ???"

"How can you be so blind? God Alec I've been in love with you for months! How did you not see it?"

"I... I di..." the detective had lost his words.

Bill came closer and brushed his cheek with his fingers. "I almost lost my mind today. And I've already lost my heart on you."

"Bill..." he whispered and let him kiss him softly on the lips.

When they broke the kiss they stood like that, close for a while.

Alec's face grew a little smile. "I'm in love with you too Masters. I've always been."

They kissed again and all the pain that he was feeling had already been forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
